


home and longing

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dedue comforts Ashe after Duke Lonato's circumstances are revealed.





	home and longing

A little sad bundle . That's what Dimitri had called him as he tucked him in , throwing thick blankets over him to keep him as warm as possible . Ashe...was quiet, face damp with tears . He just wanted to sleep the sadness away - his whole body felt like lead, numb with grief . You'd think the second time hurts less. Nobody tells you it hurts even more. 

Dimitri dropped a kiss on his head - he really felt like a big brother at those times .  
" Thanks, Dima," Ashe croaked , sniffling.

" Don't mention it. If anything happens, just call for me , alright? I'll be right there no matter what!"

" Thanks," Ashe murmured . " You're a true friend, Dima, but I just wanna sleep..."

"... I get that." His eyes were stained with sadness, as if he was the one responsible for Duke Lonato's tragic ending.  
" Well, see you, alright? Take care."

" See you," Ashe murmurs, and he drifts deep into sleep. 

He passes the next day plunged deep into his bed as tries to sleep the grief away - it works, but only partially. He's no stranger to having no place to go, but it stings so terribly all the same . 

He picks up Loog and the Maiden of the Wind late in the afternoon, when he's too awake to sleep again. Something about it feels right . It reminds him of home, and that stings so very awfully, but it's also like having somewhere to belong. He wonders if that's considered pathetic.

It's nighttime when he hears a subtle knock on his door.

" Hello?" He chokes, eyes downcast. He expects Dimitri.

" Ashe?" A low, calm voice echoes , so gentle yet firm that can only belong to Dedue. 

" Dedue?" Ashe calls ." It's okay, you can come in."

He expects Dedue's large frame to fill the room, sure - but he doesn't expect the unmistakable scent of freshly baked pie filling the room with a thick , sweet scent , apple and cinnamon and cloves blended together . It's comically tiny compared to Dedue , but that's probably because of how huge a man he is - the pie is normally sized, if a little big.

" ... Hey." He tries to muster a smile.

" Hey, Ashe," Dedue murmurs, a shy smile on his face.  
" Thank you for letting me in. I know... Things are rough . I made this for you...and maybe it'll make you feel a little bit better?"

"... You baked this for me?" Ashe gasps.

" Well... Yes," Dedue smiles ." I had to ask around for what your favourite fruit was , so that t-took me all morning... I'd have finished it before nightfall if I had found out faster ," he sheepishly murmurs . His cheeks are a little pink. 

" ... For me?" Ashe gasps . " Dedue, you shouldn't have!"

"... You deserve it , after all you've gone through," Dedue retorts ." You take care of us all the time, Ashe. Let me reciprocate, okay? I wouldn't leave you alone when in need."

"... Thank you," Ashe whispers, face red. " It smells so good."

" Ah, thanks..." Dedue sheepishly responds. " You know... I carved a little heart shape on the bottom crust ."

" Hm?" Ashe goes beet red.

" L-Let me explain!" Dedue chokes, and he's quite adorable.  
"... It's something my mom would've done when I was little . She'd make me my favourite fig pie , and she'd carve a little heart at the bottom, and she'd kiss it every time . Sometimes her lipstick stained the dough." He sighs fondly.  
" She told me that that was her promise that her love would always be with me, no matter where I went. When I lost her..." He hesitates.

Ashe places his hand over Dedue's.  
" Continue," he encourages.

" ... The memory hurt , for a while . But as I slowly grew up...the sadness left . Now I only have fond memories left . And I pray that you'll find the same peace . "

"Dedue..." Ashe breathes.

" ... And I know that love is a heavy word," Dedue continues ," but I do want you to know that I'll always be there to shield you if need be, and...that I cherish you very much."

Ashe sets his book down, and Ashe hugs Dedue.  
"... Thank you," he chokes. " It hurts a lot right now, but maybe..."

" It hurt me , too . It's going to be okay . I promise you, alright? So long as I'm here, you'll be safe."

Ashe nods softly, enveloped by his large frame that smells of sandalwood.   
"... Thank you, Dedue," he whispers . " Truly."

" You are welcome," Dedue murmurs, caressing his back .   
" Well, I should take my leave..." He murmurs sheepishly, but Ashe doesn't let go .

" Can you stay?" He whispers. " If you want to... The bed is big enough."

" ... Oh?" Dedue flushes .  
" Of course, let me just change and I'll be back..."

Ashe nods softly . By the time Dedue's back, he's almost asleep , heavy from exhaustion and the warmth of affection . Dedue is so gentle as he slips in the bed by his side, lightly tracing his waist as Ashe listens to Dedue's stories of his family . 

Before he knows it, he's asleep on Dedue's chest, and though sad, he feels at peace.


End file.
